Don't Cry Over Spilled Blood
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Alecto wakes up to her time of the month after a particularly awkward and hormonal dream about a fellow Slytherin. She barely has time to recover from the dream, before she is being tormented by her fellow sixth years. But of course, the star of her rather raunchy dream makes an appearance to rescue her from the bullies!


**Written For:**

\- Speed Drabble: Bellatrix/Alecto, speech, "You are so magnetising."

\- 2016 Monthly Prompt Challenge: [Scenario] I've never actually talked to you, but I had a dream we were in a relationship and now I have a crush on you

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/The Most Popular Girl At School: "You look like a tampon that was dipped in skittles and vomit."

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Feelings & Emotions: thankful, provocative, attracted

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Descriptors: tittered, striking

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/OC Names: Maggie Wesley

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/My Mad Fat Diary: "Run! It's the mega-period!"

 **Word Count:** 777

* * *

" _You are so magnetising," the older Slytherin girl simpered sweetly, leaning forward into Alecto. Her ebony curls hung in tight ringlets around her face, and her dark, hooded eyes began to close as she advanced upon her. "I am more and more attracted to you, every day that we're together..."_

 _Alecto puckered up her lips, ready for Bellatrix's oncoming kiss..._

...and then she woke up suddenly, her lips aching as she pulled them out of the pout. She sat up in her four-posted bed, rubbing the back of her head as the dream lingered at the front of her mind.

Bellatrix was in the year above her; the seventh year. Even though they were in the same house, Alecto couldn't recall having ever had a conversation with the older girl. Of course, everyone noticed how striking that Bellatrix was, with her ivory pale skin and provocative good looks, but Alecto hadn't realised that she felt _attracted_ to her.

A blush spread across her face as she remembered the way that Bellatrix spoke to her, but she shook the thought away. She would forget the dream within a few hours, then everything would go back to normal. But, she still didn't quite understand why she was having strange lesbian dreams about her fellow Slytherin.

She stretched her limbs, and climbed out of bed slowly. It wasn't until she turned around to tidy up the sheets, that she realised. A small, red blotch stained the bedsheets, about halfway down the mattress. Her face glowed as colour rose to her cheeks.

"Alecto, it's nearly eight-thirty!" a shrill voice snapped from behind her. She spun around, noticing a trio of her fellow sixth years standing near the door that led to the Slytherin Common Room. "You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry up and—" Maggie Wesley, the leader of the gang, suddenly paused. "Wait a minute, what's that on the back of your nightie? Merlin, is that—it is!" the group of girls all collapsed into mindless giggling, their brows furrowed cruelly. Maggie led them all over to her bed, pushing Alecto out of the way as they stared down at her mattress.

"Please, just go away," Alecto begged mournfully, as Maggie laughed loudly at the state of her bed. She couldn't help but notice how ugly Maggie was close up—she had a red, moon-shaped face and a series of horrid, swollen pimples across her nose and cheeks. But it didn't matter how much Alecto inwardly insulted her. Everyone was sure to know about Alecto's little accident before long

"Run! It's the mega-period!" Maggie tittered shrilly, doubling over with laughter. She threw a filthy look at Alecto. "You're disgusting. Why didn't you make sure you sorted yourself out?"

"I—I didn't know—" Alecto spluttered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a voice interrupted her. The four sixth-years spun around to the door, and to Alecto's horror, noticed Bellatrix Black standing in the doorway, hands on hips, with her thick, glossy hair spread out like a mane around her shoulders. Maggie spoke before Alecto could get a word in.

" _Alecto_ here has clearly never heard of tampons," she sniggered, stepping aside. Bellatrix stalked towards the bed, and Alecto wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She stared down at her feet, not wanting to see Bellatrix's face - but she couldn't help but sneak a peek.

Instead of looking horrified, like Alecto imagined she would, Bellatrix simply rose an eyebrow indifferently. She shot her leering glare at Maggie Wesley and her gang.

"You look like a tampon that was dipped in skittles and vomit," she sneered. "Get out of my sight before one of those pimples pops all over me! Yuck," Bellatrix turned away, and Maggie's eyes filled with tears. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll make sure that the rest of your year here is very painful," she growled, pointing separately at all three of them. Maggie turned on her heel and fled, followed by her cronies.

Alecto shuffled from foot to foot, unsure as to what to say. Luckily, Bellatrix broke the silence, simply pulling her wand from her robes and waving it in the direction of Alecto's mattress and muttering a quiet incantation. The blood stain was cleared up in seconds, as though it had never been there. "Good as new," she commented.

Alecto looked up at Bellatrix thankfully, as though she had just delivered a great speech. "You didn't have to do that," she told her. Bellatrix smirked.

"Blood gets spilled, so what," she yawned, shoving her wand back inside her robes. "Now, are you coming for breakfast, or what?"


End file.
